Image/video applications may allow a user to view a particular image/video using stereographic projection. Image/video applications do not suggest particular image/video or particular portions of image/video for viewing using stereographic projection. Finding images/videos suitable for viewing using stereographic projection may be time consuming and may discourage users from using stereographic projection.